


Let's play

by saltcake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom Eames (Inception), M/M, Painful Sex, Top Arthur (Inception)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: Eames想要玩玩，Arthur就陪他玩了。





	Let's play

**Author's Note:**

> *补档  
> 并不是正统意义的SM，就是玩玩而已；）  
> 项圈，直鞭，疼痛性爱

“嘿！嘿，就试一下——”

Eames拽着他的胳膊，Arthur脸色阴沉，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他的余光又落在那块闪闪发亮的狗牌上，抿着嘴撇过头去。

“别这么无聊，扑克脸。”Eames咧着嘴角，他总是笑的很贱，带着点嘲弄的意味。他把项圈上那条银链子的另一头硬塞进Arthur手里，“就玩这么一回，”他抱着男人的手臂用胸口磨蹭，又凑到他耳边吹气，“而且，你不是总想抽死我吗？”

“但这不是在梦里，”Arthur侧头看他，他总是冷着张脸，像高高在上的女王，他将手里的铁链挽了一圈，绷直，Eames微抬起下巴，在Arthur凑近他的时候挑了挑眉，“你只会生不如死。”

“哇哦。”Eames愉悦地勾起唇角，“哇哦。”

*

Eames跪坐在床上，抓了抓自己的脖子。Arthur在试那条直鞭，破空声刺着他的耳膜，Eames呼噜着笑起来，他捏了捏自己半勃的老二，将两腿分开，Arthur连内裤都没给他留，潮湿的囊袋蹭在白色的床单上，在上面晕开暗色的痕迹。

Eames给自己撸了两把，轻声哼哼，那一鞭子突如其来，正好抽在他的手臂上，他的肌肉因为疼痛绷紧，茎体吐出一些清液。Eames低吟着抬起眼，把湿淋淋的掌心抹在小腹上。

Arthur垂眼看他，他挽着半截袖子，在白衬衫外套着西服马甲，Eames舔了舔下唇，于是又在颈侧挨了一下，Arthur歪了歪头，示意他床上的那截铁链。

Eames半眯起眼，他短促地笑了一声，侧坐过身，附身去咬住那头链子，他撑着直起腰，用牙叼着，露着一点舌尖。Arthur从他嘴里抽出铁链，对上面黏连的银丝视而不见，缠在手腕上，他扯紧链条，Eames就攀着他的腰跪立起来，去搂他的脖子，他凑过去磨蹭男人的鼻尖，贴着他的嘴唇亲了一口。

在Arthur拉着他的一只手反扣在背后，并用连着项圈的链条束住时，Eames正黏黏糊糊地咬他的下巴，并用下体隔着西装裤蹭他。Arthur推开他，把他压倒在床上，Eames立刻抬腿缠住他的腰，自由的那只手抓着他的衣袖。

“松开。”鞭杆子贴上他的阴茎，跟Arthur的脸一样又冷又硬，“喔噢。”Eames轻叫一声，他乖乖松手，勃起的老二却跳动了一下。

Arthur从他身上起来，要他打开双腿，Eames撇嘴，他背倚着枕头，单手撑着身子，将两腿外分，那一鞭子紧接着抽下来，打在他的大腿内侧，Eames瑟缩了一下，第二鞭就落在了他的胸膛上，起了红痕，有点破皮。

“打开。”Arthur要求道。Eames皱了下眉，又点点头，他大张着腿，发出带着鼻音的哼哼声，“你可以再用力一点，”他说，吹了一下散落的额发，他总喜欢抹上很多发胶，Eames从胸腔里发出那种黏糊糊的哼笑声，“而不是给我挠痒痒。”

Arthur挑起眉，他用鞭稍扫过Eames的大腿内侧，那块不见光的皮肤又嫩又白，Eames的呼吸窒了一下，在挨上那一记鞭子后闷哼一声，Arthur手上没留力，抽破皮了，鲜红色的血珠冒出来，Eames揪紧床单，他咬了咬下唇，“继续（Go on）。”他说。

Eames的下腹紧绷着，这样可以为他抵挡一部分疼痛。Arthur并不戳破他，他只是在最开始几下抽得又重又痛，在Eames的腿根上留下交错的红痕。Arthur上手很快，他摸索到了那个分界点，而Eames熬过去了最初的疼痛期，那些伤痕开始发烫，Arthur没有太过分地对待他，他就开始在鞭子落到身上时大声叫，故意喊得又浪又骚，他声线低，这样叫得有些走调。他过于聒噪了，Arthur皱起眉，他停了手，把自己的领带解下来。

Eames抬眼看他，喘息着笑起来，“很上道嘛，Arthur——”

他配合地张嘴，还吐着舌头，Arthur将领带压在他的舌面上，收到脑后结扣束紧，Eames试着咬了两下，发出一些意味不明的声响，于是伪装者那张最会糊弄人的嘴就收了声。

他的闷哼声听起来让人愉悦多了，Arthur转了下手腕，Eames挑起眉来看他，他抽在他的胸口上，Eames咬着领带，打了个哆嗦。

Eames并不认为自己有什么受虐倾向，他只是盯着Arthur露出的小臂和西服裤里鼓胀的胯下咽口水，但是那些鞭痕开始发烫，从他的皮肉烧进骨子里，他的老二不受控制地变硬，他感到兴奋，是一种奇异的快感，Eames皱了皱鼻子，在鞭子落在他身上时发出黏腻的哼声。

Arthur去摸他的后面，穴口瑟缩了一下，然后轻易地被手指撑开，他捅进两根手指去，摩挲着发潮的肠壁。

“Eames，”Arthur舔了舔他通红的耳朵尖，“你里面湿了。”

Eames抬起眼来看他，眼眶红红的，他被领带箍着，唾液漫过下唇，蒙上一层晶莹的水光。Arthur咬他的嘴唇，Eames眨眼，舌头顶弄着领带，从布条后挤出来一点，去碰Arthur的。

Eames单手攀住他的肩，Arthur勾着手指去弄他的前列腺，他就把手下的布料抓得一团糟。他发出呜呜的喉音，下腹紧绷，阴茎涨得发疼，Eames磨蹭着Arthur的鼻梁，用汗湿的掌心贴着他的颈侧，肠肉讨好地咬紧，他想要射精，Arthur垂眼看着他，却把手指撤了出去，Eames尾音吊高，疑惑又急切地呻吟一声。

Arthur用指尖点了点他收缩着的穴口，又把Eames按回了床上，他歪头看他，眼尾耷拉着，有些不解地哼哼。Arthur直起身，整了一下自己的衣服，朝他扬了扬手里的鞭子。

Eames皱起眉，他甚至想翻白眼，但还是由着Arthur将他的双腿拉开。Arthur这次抽得可有技巧多了，他专挑Eames的敏感带下手，并且避开他脆弱的老二。Eames第二遍经受这个，没有第一次那么疼，带着点火辣又发麻的快感，他绷着腰，想要抚慰自己的手被Arthur敲了回去，他委屈地哼哼，阴茎可怜地掉着泪。

那一下正好斜抽在他的会阴上，擦过他的囊袋，贴着嫩红色的穴口，Eames从喉咙里发出一声尖叫，他弓起身，颈部线条绷直，小腹抽搐着，就这样射了出来，他的手指因为用力发白，津液溢满他的下巴，他急促地喘着，脱了力，神情迷茫又无辜。

Arthur拉着链条把他拽过来时，Eames还没缓过神，他眼睛湿漉漉的，轻微发着抖，Arthur叫他的名字，他的眼球颤动着，发出微弱的哼哼声。

Arthur把他嘴里那条被唾液浸湿的领带解了下来，Eames咳了两声，抽噎着喘起来，高潮的余韵还没完全退去，他陷在床铺里，头发蹭得全散了。Arthur安抚地亲了亲他，手指抚过他胸膛上鼓起的红痕，指腹下压时会溢出细小的血珠。

Eames抽了抽鼻子，Arthur吻他的嘴角，下体隔着西服裤厮磨他那张泛着媚肉的小口，Eames去抓他的手，用挺立的乳头去蹭他的掌心。“进来…” 他小声说，“进来操我……”

他的嗓子被情欲熏得又湿又哑，被干进去时却又叫得像小姑娘。Arthur捏着他的下巴跟他接吻，Eames热切地吮他的舌头，抬起腰来接纳他。Arthur很大，Eames那张漂亮的嘴在身下被填满时泄出细小的泣音，他单手抱着Arthur，在对方挺身操他的时候将脸埋进前哨的颈窝，断断续续地呻吟起来。

Arthur掐弄他红肿的乳头，去摸他身上的鞭痕，Eames在他触碰到大腿根时瑟缩了一下，那块有些破皮，Arthur摁着他的腿根外压，操进深处，Eames小口咬他，给他糊了一脖子口水。

“啊啊、手…解一下，别绑着我……”西服的料子发滑，Eames挨着他的顶弄，手上抓不住，潮湿的吐息全洒在Arthur的领口，Arthur咬他锁骨处的纹身，手伸到伪装者背后去拆那个扣。Eames窝在他的怀里，淌着水的老二蹭在Arthur的马甲上，他的腿根要麻了，被放开的那只手绑了太久，没太有感觉，他又被摁回床上，Arthur吮咬他的乳头，用齿尖碾磨那颗肉粒，他的胸肉上还带着红痕，Eames敏感得很，明明只是抽在胸膛上，奶头却会被激得立起来。

“摸摸它，嗯？摸一下……”Eames吞咽着口水，他的手指搭上Arthur的手背，他讨好地挺胸给前哨玩他的奶子，拉着对方的手去碰他翘起来的老二。Arthur舔着他的乳尖，掀起眼来看他，他不太温柔地握着Eames的阴茎，指尖抹开尖端的清液，他操Eames的前列腺，又用指腹揉按顶端的小孔。

“兴致很高啊，Mr Eames？”Arthur的嗓音低，跟Eames的又不太一样，Eames被他搞得打哆嗦，脑子也不太清醒，他隐约感觉Arthur在笑，于是又开始说胡话，讨饶，Arthur把玩项圈上的狗牌，他就凑过去舔他的虎口，求他的好前哨给他个痛快。

“你搞死我吧…”他带着哭腔哼哼，“我醒不过来……”

Arthur射进他里面的时候，帮着Eames一起打了出来，Eames咬着手指流泪，胸膛起伏着，皮肤因为情欲有些发粉，衬着红色的鞭痕，他轻微发着抖，Arthur推挤着他的性器，把他的高潮延长，在他没什么可射后，拉开他的手指，俯身吻他，Eames小声抽泣着，乖顺地闭上眼。

*

他被Arthu1r拎着去做清理，Arthur把他塞到浴缸里，温水里撒了浴盐，Eames一下子就清醒了，他被激得扑腾着想要爬出去，被Arthur一把摁住。他嘶嘶地倒抽着气，可怜地抱着Arthur的手臂，看着比刚才挨抽的时候还惨，Arthur给他弄后面，Eames已经要窜到他的怀里。他收拾完Eames，身上的衣服都湿透了。Arthur把Eames安顿好，简单地冲了一下，他擦着头发，出去时Eames已经睡下了。

Eames半睡半醒，感觉到有只手伸到了他的两腿之间，碰了碰他疲软的老二，然后向后，带着点微凉的触感，轻轻揉按着他的大腿内侧，“嗯…？”Eames掀开眼皮，他蜷了下腿，又放松地打开，把脸埋进枕头里，闷声咕哝道，“你还真想搞死我啊……”

“痛…！”Eames轻嘶了一声。

“一些药膏，”Arthur道，“不然你真的要有一段时间都合不拢腿了。”

“那也是你搞的。”Eames哼哼两声，Arthur握着他的老二威胁，Eames就认怂了，“谢谢你——”他说，“谢谢你，女王殿下。”

“都是你该死的好兴致，Mr Eames。”Arthur又沾了点药膏，涂抹在他的腰腹上，向上碰了一下他破皮的乳头，“没想到你还有这种癖好。”

“不，不，我才没有…”Eames挠了挠脖子，被项圈勒的印痕有点痒，“我只是觉得……你那样看起来好性感。”他抿起嘴，说到最后没了声。

Arthur挑眉，撑起身来看他，Eames跟他对视了一眼，又很快移开视线，他抓着枕头，耳根隐隐透红，“呃……你也不是很无聊，Arthur。”

“多谢夸奖，Eames。”Arthur笑了一下，吻了吻Eames的后颈。


End file.
